


Breddy——小提琴老师（E左）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 13





	Breddy——小提琴老师（E左）

Breddy—小提琴老师（E左）  
（注：Wenuhin=Eddy）（陈老师可以当成平行时空中的Eddy了）  
“⋯⋯还不错，下星期回来上课时要将Paganini caprice1-12全部学完。”  
Brett在门口正想敲门，刚好听到房里的声音，看来上一个学生还未走。  
话说1-12全部学完也实在太严格了吧⋯⋯Brett有些许心虚，毕竟平常很少练习。  
“你学Hungarian Dance No.5都学了一年，终于学会了呀。不过我要到外国留学一阵子，所以我将你的课推给了我的好哥哥Wenuhin，他可是很有名的小提琴老师哦，好好珍惜这机会哦。”  
想起陈老师那像解脱的嘴脸，大概这哥哥也是挺可怕的存在。  
面前的门突然打开，里头一个看上比Brett年长一点的女生走了出来。  
Brett掐紧小提琴上的吊带，心中萌生了几分的不安。  
看着女生匆匆离去的身影，Brett诚惶诚恐地走进了课室，小巧的空间了有个谱架，桌子和一个颇大的黑沙发。  
而沙发上坐着一个穿黑西装的男人，气场特别的大。  
“你好，Wenuhin教授。”  
Brett打声招呼，默默看着教授稍稍整理衣服。  
“哦？你一定是Brett了。”  
他的声音与陈老师几乎一模一样，可是Wenuhin的嗓音比陈老师低沉。  
“是Sensei(日文:老师)Chen让我来上课的。”  
“现在你在学拉哪一首歌？”  
Brett心里松口气，前几天特别找来了一份乐谱练了一阵子。  
“Bach Preludio,E major?”  
“现在拉这首歌给我听听。”  
“好、好的，没问题。”  
Brett开始弹奏没几个音，Wenuhin已经皱起眉头。  
“停，这样足够了。”  
Wenuhin挥了下手，接下问：  
“可以拉E大调给我听听吗？”  
“Okay⋯⋯”  
Brett拉了头几个音，再次被Wenuhin 叫停。  
“请拉空弦给我。”  
Brett拉了不够三秒，Wenuhin 已经掐住眉心。  
Brett心里的不安在身体里逐渐发酵，持续拉着琴、皱眉头看着Wenuhin 。  
Wenuhin 听到差点脉搏停止跳动，突然整个人握住椅柄站起来。  
他左手掐住Brett的下颚，以来势汹汹的眼神盯住Brett清澈明亮的双眸。  
“难道你认为拉小提琴是一种笑话吗？你就连一个稳定的D弦都拉不出来，而且音调都不协调，弓的转换也是不平均的。更何况你根本不能拉一个合调的E大调，然后你够胆子进来我的工作室，我的工作室！”  
“还演奏Bach的歌，你认为Bach写他的Preludio是给你去演奏到这幅模样吗？”  
Brett慌张失措地把小提琴放到背后的桌子，右手一下子就被Wenuhin抓起。  
他抚摸着Brett食指和无名指的指腹，一个凌厉的眼神瞥了过来。  
“可真是嫩滑柔软的手指呀。”  
Wenuhin看到Brett指头在颤动着，想收起手却不能的神情，他放下抓住Brett的手。  
“你到底有没有练习？”  
Brett的眼泪在眸里打滚，他已经被吓得动弹不得。  
“有⋯⋯”  
“多久？”  
“一天四小时。”  
“你够胆子在我面前说谎？”  
Wenuhin把掐住Brett的力度攥得更紧，把脚伸到Brett双腿之间的空隙，逼到他到墙角。  
“再给你一次机会，多久。”  
“45分钟⋯⋯”  
Wenuhin露出更凶狠的眼神，Brett在眼中的泪也忍不住流下。  
“每两⋯⋯两天⋯⋯”  
Wenuhin看着柔弱的羔羊在自己手上瑟瑟发抖，他脑中跑来个坏主要。  
“我想你闭着眼睛。”  
“不、不要⋯⋯不要⋯⋯”  
Brett想挣扎，可是自己被Wenuhin紧紧掐住，根本没有挣脱的机会。  
他只好乖乖听话闭上眼睛，面对一片漆黑，心里只有无尽的害怕。  
抓住自己下颚的手突然放开，取而代之的是Wenuhin用左手抓住了自己的指腹。  
失去视觉之后，其他感官被无限放大，触感上每个毛孔都如被放大一般。  
他清楚感受到Wenuhin左手上的指茧，传来温暖的体温更是让Brett感到惧怯，却又有点安心。  
“你感受到它们有多硬了吗？”  
Brett仍然在哭泣着，抚摸着Wenuhin的手指是他唯一能做的事。  
“感受⋯⋯感受到了⋯⋯”  
“多硬？”  
“它们真的很硬，石头般硬。”  
Brett只好一一回答所有Wenuhin所问的问题。  
“我让你好好感受一下多多练习后的成果，在此前你都不可以睁开眼睛。”  
Wenuhin把左手伸进了Brett的裤档里，安慰着Brett的性器。  
左手上的茧让Brett有不一样的触感，加上他只是16岁的身子从未体验过这种快感，致使他很快就勃起。  
“是不是很舒服，很爽？”  
Wenuhin把右手的手指放进了Brett的口中，搅动着在他口中的舌头，使Brett在身上身下也感受到无尽的快感。  
Brett控制不了被强行撑开的嘴巴，如露珠一般的唾液在嘴角流下。  
Wenuhin 在裤袋里掏出纸巾，在Brett即将高潮的一刻包住被喷射出来，温热的精液。  
Brett脚软差点没站稳，Wenuhin 把手上的纸巾随便一扔，抱起Brett到沙发上。  
Wenuhin 把手指插进Brett的蜜穴，Brett忍住强烈的快感且逐渐扩大的疼痛感，不发出呻吟的声音。  
“不用忍住，这间房隔音还好的。”  
“哈啊⋯⋯明、明在进来前在门口就⋯⋯哈⋯⋯听到了你的嗓音，怎、怎么可能隔得到音⋯⋯而且⋯⋯你想侵犯我？”  
“如果你也有享受到的话，这不叫侵犯，而是互惠互利。”  
Wenuhin 逐渐加了中指和无名指，Brett的呻吟声也加重了。  
“想要更硬的安抚下你欲求不满的小穴吗？”  
Wenuhin 抽出插在小穴的手指，它们都沾满黏稠的肠液，Brett顿时无力地躺在Brett的怀里。  
“我要⋯⋯我想要⋯⋯”  
Brett用软弱的声音请求着Wenuhin，他当然也拉开裤链解放沉睡很久的野兽。  
一下子的挺入使Brett喘息，温热的野兽充实了他空虚的后穴，而且莲花坐的姿势使小穴不得不吞食整个性器，被它顶到了最深处。  
一次次有节奏的摆动也顶到Brett前列腺的地方，让他好几次惊呼出声音。  
Wenuhin吻上Brett，两人喷射高潮，而且衣服也变得乱糟糟的，十分糟糕。  
“喂⋯⋯我不是来学小提琴的吗？咋现在成了你侵犯了我⋯⋯而且还内射，还有我可以睁眼了吗⋯⋯”  
Brett的身体也还有些少震颤，是惧怕时的表现。  
“睁吧，还有，如果你还有时间的话，我可以负责任一下⋯⋯例如去酒店帮你清一下⋯⋯”  
“这大概会被强上多几次，不过我的确还有时间⋯⋯”  
Brett牢牢抱住Wenuhin，他也回抱了Brett，决定了再大战三百回合，“惩罚”这只不练习的小羔羊。

Fin


End file.
